Let us burn
by TsukiNamida
Summary: The real reason John doesn't talk to Harry is because she won't stop hunting what killed their parents. He lived a normal life but that got snatched away and he joined the army to avoid dealing with the pain. Now, the anniversary is here and they're on a case that needs John specialty and focus but he must be careful or Sherlock will find out everything. Superlock Hunter!John
1. Chapter 1

He knew even before he opened his eyes that the day was coming. Tomorrow was the day.

He felt tense, ready to spring. He eventually opened them, taking in the sunlight, he couldn't keep the scowl off his face as he sat up onto the edge of the bed. When had he started sweating? Did he have a nightmare he didn't remember? Wouldn't be the first time.

He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart before standing up and heading to the shower. The water scorched his back but it did little to him.

He had been away on duty for five long years and had yet to actually think about what had happened before enlisting. This would be his first year that he would have nothing to focus on rather than the pain, nothing to block it all out and that scared him. How on earth would he cope? He had always been so busy, too busy, to think, to feel, to grieve and yet here he was, with nothing to help him and worse, he had Sherlock to deal with as well for he knew that the detective (consulting) would notice the difference and if bored (which was whenever he wasn't on a case) would pry. Or at the very least start deducing him to the point he would blow up on him and storm off.

And this was just him the day before, he couldn't possibly fathom the idea how he would be tomorrow.

He got out, drying himself he saw his state in the mirror. He took a deep breath as he looked over himself, he truly would have to try hard as he looked like he hadn't had much rest, looked antsy almost. He caught sight of his tattoo and couldn't help but frown as he quickly exited the restroom, got ready and headed to the kitchen, making himself a cuppa as he heard Sherlock play his violin. Soon enough he let the normality of the scene bring him off the edge.

"Any cases?" he asked pulling his laptop out, well the public one he let Sherlock see and use. He had a special one hidden in his room, right with his things from a life he wanted to forget but never would.

"No, nothing above a 5. It's so boring!" he said putting his instrument down.

John chuckled at that, his flat mate's antics always calmed him down. After a bit he opened up his e-mail to see if they had anything new to work on and of course he had a couple from readers. One in particular had pictures.

"What's that?"

He jumped, not having seen nor hear him move behind, "Just a potential case. But I dunno, seems kinda out there."

Sherlock cocked a brow as he looked the e-mail over, "He says ghosts did that just because the cars were locked?" He rolled his eyes, "Like such things exist. John, find me a real case, preferably a 9 or above." He stated simply before heading to the kitchen to work on an experiment.

John was relieved though he didn't show it as he went about looking but he couldn't focus. He was startled by Sherlock's mobile & he saw him groan at having to actually talk instead of txt.

"Yes? What is it? I'm very busy at the moment. Ok? How is that interesting at all?" insert exasperated sigh here, "Fine. I'll send John then. This a mere 6, you don't need me for a 6!" there was an obvious argument from the other side, "You can't make me and you have better not do another drugs bust, I don't think this street can handle Anderson lowering the IQ of its inhabitants any more than he already has….Fine. I shall take my very precious and needed time, time I could be spend working on actual important and entertaining things and go." With that he hung up looking positively put out.

"What was that?"

"Lestrade, something about a case where he's stumped. What else is new? Anyway, he say we need to meet him at the site, he'll txt me the address. Come along." He said, putting on his coat and scarf.

John groaned and for a moment thought about telling him that he hadn't eaten but knew nothing would come of that, Sherlock would simply tell him the faster they were out the faster they would be back. So with that he grabbed his jacket and headed off.

It took them close to an hour to get to the village where they needed to be only to be told that the crime scene was actually further ahead. Frustration increasing they headed until they reached a bridge. Once parked they made their way over, "Lets' make this quick, you've already wasted quite a bit of my time." He stated simply, heading over to the car where there was no body but plenty of blood.

"This is the sixth one, all male though they vary in age, income and car models. They don't all end up here, some of them end up on the actual road. One even fell into the river; that was the fourth one, but get this, none of the glass broke so the body couldn't have been swept away."

"Why are we just hearing about this?" asked John as he looked around.

"Locals thought they could handle it themselves then this happened, he was the mayor's son. Now its personal and they want whoever is doing this stopped."

"Yeah well, it's the mayor's son. Course they want whoever did it to be put behind bars." Ah, there was Anderson.

"Yes well, we would want justice on all the men who have died." Said John. He stared at the car, wondering just what it could be that would do this. His mind raced as he knew there was no logical reason for the keys to be in the car and it to be locked, with a missing boy that had clearly been hurt.

"Sherlock? Anything?"

He looked up frowning, "I found this," he pulled out a ring from underneath the seat, "What good is this?" he said looking at the diamond.

"Ah, I heard he was planning on popping the question." Came Lestrade's answer.

"The what?"  
"It's when two people commit to each other for life and get married." Came John's reply.

"Now, why ever would you want to do that?" he stated simply before going back to the car, "This man was prideful. His model of the car suggests money which means his father most likely provided it. The ring is old but well kept, a family heirloom no doubt. It's something precious which means it wouldn't have ended under the seat for any reason. The fact that it's there suggest that either the attacker didn't see it and it fell during a struggle or they had no interest in it. My guess is the latter since we have five others. Where they all married?"

"Uh, I believe most of them, yeah. I can double check."

"Good. It's possible that may be what ties them together." He glanced around the front seats once more, "The fact that there wasn't much damage to the interior means there wasn't much of struggle…but the amount of blood is quite great. Tell me, who would you invite into your car?"

"Late at night? No one."

"Wrong. Clearly it's someone who appealed to all 6 men as they all picked her up."

"Are you saying a woman is doing this? How on earth could a woman be doing this? I mean, women are…well they're women!" came Andersons reply as he stood next to Lestrade.

"Anderson do shut up, clearly you can't even comprehend how your own like-minded gender thinks." Stated Sherlock. "Clearly these men were traveling alone, from what I read on the way here a few were even on the mobile when it suddenly lost signal. It's safe to say that she has a device to block out signals, taking the focus away from the mobile but not so much that they would question her too much. So they're speaking to someone, line goes dead and he catches site of her. He picks her up, still perplexed about the phone so he doesn't give her too much thought. I'd say she lives near here, most likely alone since she can sneak away at any given time and would need to have quite a bit of it to hide the bodies."

"So, you're saying a gorgeous girl is doing the killings, one who is strong enough to drag these heavy men somewhere far away to bury? Bit of a stretch, no?"

"Look for a woman whose marriage fell apart or husband performed adultery. She will be the one going after all these men, taking out her anger on them for the mistake he did with her. She will be young and considered beautiful, which will only fuel her anger because she will wonder why she wasn't good enough. That will feed into her thinking something is wrong with the men and not her and spur her killing sprees on." He carried on past the objection, "Anything else?"

"Until we catch her, stay nearby alright? We can provide a room and everything."

"Nonsense, we're only an hour away. I'm sure John and I can make the commute."

Under any normal circumstances he would have protested the drive back, an hour being too long and the idea of doing it again in the morning was a complete turn off. But throughout Sherlock's explanation it became clearer and clearer to John this wouldn't be a normal case, this was one of his cases and he would have to deal with it. So a trip home would be good because that meant he could, while Sherlock slept of course, pack his things and sneak them into the car. "Yeah, I have to agree with Sherlock, I think for tonight we should go home." He said surprising Sherlock momentarily.

"Suit yourself."

"Come along John."

With that he followed, glancing around the road, swearing internally that he saw a flicker of white.

* * *

I have discovered the awesomeness that is Sherlock. And I am addicted. Now, I will say I have not seen the third series but am working on getting it. Do I know what happens? Sorta. But this is AU so, yeah, I suppose its a moot point then.

I have also discovered the awesomeness that is Superlock as well as SuperWhoLock (though I don't think I can quite handle that) and while I've only seen up to Dean going to hell, I know what happens afterwards. Will the Winchesters make an appearance? Perhaps. Depends on what these possessed fingers type. And yes, this is the pilot story line for Supernatural but I'm taking creative freedom with how this blends.

Uh, I'm not witty nor clever so if I make Sherlock OOC, I do apologize. I will try my best to keep him in character.

I own nothing.

Reviews would be lovely and make Mrs. Hudson happy. So lets make a dear, old lady happy and review, yes?


	2. Chapter 2

"That was quite surprising." Came Sherlock's reply after a while.

"Honestly, they should have warned us that we might have to stay, we would have packed an overnight bag. We aren't prepared to stay here overnight. I do suggest packing two or three day's worth of clothes though. Just in case." He felt his friends eyes on him but his silence remained and he was both grateful and resentful for it. Grateful because he wouldn't have to answer any unneeded questions and resentful because, well he didn't want his mind to wander. But he supposed he could use this time to gather his thoughts and try to figure out what exactly was killing these men.

Had he seen a ghost? It was the briefest of moments but it could be it. He had no doubt what Sherlock said about the woman was true, just ghostify her a bit. So, going after taken men, killing them. Was she the other woman and was killed in order to keep her silence? Would explain why she'd target them. Unless…unless she found her significant other with someone else. That would make sense too.

She came home one day and found her husband, most likely, in bed with another woman and that caused her to what exactly? Kill them and then take her life? He didn't have enough information. He'd have to look up what he could online and figure out when the killings started, if there are patterns of it years ago that they weren't connected and see who has died that would fit either of those scenarios.

Either way he had a lot of research to do and he knew with Sherlock around it would be harder if he wasn't somehow occupied. Besides, he didn't spend a lot of time in his room during the day so it would be out of character. He could also take his other laptop and head over to an internet café, he wouldn't dare use his regular one because his luck Sherlock would find his browser history.

Soon enough they were home and he quickly went upstairs to pack his things, making sure to have a separate section for his special items. He grabbed his laptop case and walked down, setting it outside the entrance away from where Sherlock would be able to see before heading in, "Hey, I'm heading out for a bit, just to clear my head." He stated simply. Sherlock didn't even look up from his microscope. John sighed, "Have you at least attempted to pack?"

"Why? This case is fairly simple. Lestrade has already started looking for someone who fits that description. We won't be heading back there."

"Wouldn't bet on that…" he mumbled lowly to himself, low enough that it didn't catch Sherlock's attention.

"Anyway, if you need anything send me a message." He states before turning, grabbing his bag and sneaking it away.

After a good twenty minute walk he stopped at a shop, ordered himself lunch and began to leech of their free net.

He typed in his search for any women murdered in that general vicinity but none came. Next any women who committed suicide. That yielded three results: one which was an elderly woman who had lost the will to live after her husband had passed, another a woman who had been diagnosed with cancer and finally a woman by the name of Constance Welch.

"_Bingo._"

He read through the article finding out that Constance had two children who were drowned in a tub. Her body was found washed up down the river a few miles down, so safe to say she jumped from there. According to reports they were unsure as to whether Constance actually did something to the children. It seems it had divided the town were half believed she had killed them and then herself. Others said she killed herself when she realized they had drowned. He frowned, he would need to see the case file in order to determine whether or not the children had indeed been drowned. Then he realized the date of the incidents.

"How many…?"

He wondered after a moment, realizing that they were coming on the 20 year anniversary of the death. If she acted up on her anniversary that meant she had been active during these past 20 years around this time. Yet nothing was mentioned of other deaths. Had the police kept those quiet or had she done this because it was five? Honestly spirits could at times be confusing.

He got his mobile out dialing Lestrade. He needed him to find out and he knew he himself would be unable to get the information, least of all while having Sherlock.

"Lestrade."

"Hey, it's John. I just wanted to ask you if anything like this has happened in the area before, over the last 20 years?"

"Not that I know of. What did Sherlock come up with something?"

"Actually no, he didn't. But I'm just curious and working on a theory. Think you can follow through on it and find out?"

"Don't see why not but honestly something like that should have been disclosed right away."

"Yeah well, call it a gut feeling. But I don't suggest asking up front. Just in case, don't want to give the wrong impression. Or if my feeling is right, well don't want to step on people's toes."

"Alright, I'll investigate discreetly. I can expect you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah though Sherlock is convinced that he won't be needed. Any luck?"

"None at all. The town is too quiet, this is the most it has had happen in years, so I hear." John could almost see the frown, "But with your hunch I don't know…"

"Yeah well, I don't suggest letting Sherlock know that so he doesn't make some sort of excuse to get out of coming back." He jokes.

"That man would do such a thing, I know I agree with that. Alright, well I'm staying here until this is solved. I'll be having my officers switch off so if at any time you need a ride, let me know."

"I think we should be fine but will do, thanks."

"Yeah alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, oh and Lestrade? Don't tell Sherlock about this. His ego will get offended." He joked. The man laughed before hanging up. John leaned back sighing as he reached to his bag and pulled out his journal, one thing he hadn't touched in a while. He flipped through it, trying to figure out what he was up against when he came across a drawing of a woman in white.

"Oh now that makes sense. So this is what I'm truly dealing with? Should be fun." He said to himself as he began to pack his things before heading out. Funny thing, he actually meant it. Can take the hunter out of the hunt but can't but you can't take the hunt out of the hunter.

When he got back to the flat Sherlock was still at his microscope, apparently he hadn't move an inch.

"I asked you to pass me a pen an hour ago." He stated simply.

"Yeah well, I said I was going to be out."

"Oh where you? When?"

John rolled his eyes, "Never mind Sherlock…" he handed him a pen before heading up stairs. When he reached his room however he felt something was…off. He glanced around, wondering if something had found its way in but nothing. He frowned glancing around but after further observation he simply put his laptop away. Then he made sure everything in his special kit was up to par and completely stocked.

So now all he needed to do was verify his information on Constance, figure out where her body is if it's correct then salt and burn it. "Easy." He muttered zipping up his pack. Except…

Sherlock.

If the consulting detective was with him, it would be a lot harder to investigate on his own. He was usually always at Sherlock's side unless they needed to split up…Or if Sherlock thought this case wasn't worth his time. Perhaps he would be like that and not go? Or maybe he could say he was going out on a date (he did try to go out on those) and head on over himself. While he could interview people over the phone, he preferred face to face as he could pick up on certain cues he had learned over time. He ran his fingers through his hair sighing as he glanced at the clock, it was almost 8 p.m. Where had the day gone? He groaned as he made his way down to the living area where he found Sherlock in his pajamas once again on his mobile.

Once he hung up, "That was Lestrade. One of his officers is missing. He wants us there as soon as possible."

"Missing car too?" Sherlock nodded, "So we going?"

"Yes, I must first change John."

"I hope you packed!" he called out.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, reaching over he pulled a pack he had hidden, "Take it to the car with your stuff, it'll save time." He handed it to him.

As soon as Sherlock's door closed John was off, racing to his room he grabbed his stuff and made sure he had everything before racing down the stairs, putting his stuff at the bottom, followed by his regular luggage and finally Sherlock's. A minute later Sherlock walked out and they were on their way.

* * *

Just saw a lovely Johnlock video set to Clarity and it just made my feels act up so I decided to update. Any thoughts? Feedback would be lovely.


End file.
